Reunion
by ilikadachocolate
Summary: Ash and Misty have been apart for quite some time now, and both are very different to who they were when travelling together. When they meet up what events shall unfold, will the past finally come out? One shot.


Leaves crumbled under the feet of Cerulean's gym leader as she trudged through Viridian Forest. The last time she walked these woods she wore her hair in a side ponytail, while wearing short denim jeans and a yellow halter top with suspenders running over her shoulders.

Now her hair was down, letting the ends kick up to frame her face and a pale blue bathing suit was covered by a slightly darker blue jacket.

_So much has changed. _Misty thought as she looked around. _Sometimes change scares me. _To confirm not all her old life was gone, Misty hugged the Official Pokémon League cap Ash had given to her before he left for Hoenn. _I miss you._

As the water Pokémon trainer wandered through the woods her mind started drifting, to memories to the boy that changed everything.

* * *

_Start flashback._

"_You and I will be married someday too." Misty said while looking at Brock as he struggled to shake off Temacu._

_Ash nodded, still thinking over what Misty said. "Hmm… Wha!"_

_End flashback._

* * *

_If only he knew how serious I was. _Snapping out of the past Misty held the cap tightly against her body as she started running through the woods. Running from the past, well she was trying to. At the same time misty never wanted to stop thinking about the past. More confused than ever, Misty ran faster. Regret, jealously, rage and hope. Hit her in a landslide, almost forcing her to the ground.

"Oof!" Misty hit something, head first before falling onto the ground. She tried looking up at the person, wanting to hide her tears she decided against it.

"Pika!" Hearing the familiar voice Misty's gaze shot up to meet that of a Pikachu, and his wasn't any Pikachu, it was Ash's Pikachu!

"What is it buddy?"

_His voice is so… different. _Ash's voice now sounded deep and rich, easily carried by the wind whipping around the clearing. Misty stared at the back of him, blown away by the transformation.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"What happened to Bayleaf? You're talking too fast buddy." Misty looked down as heat ran across her checks.

_If his voice alone has this effect on me, how will I react to actually seeing him?_

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out while pointing to Misty. Shrugging Ash turned around.

Misty gasped, at her best friend. He had another Official League cap over his overgrown black hair, his old blue jacket was replaced by a red and white one that covered a black shirt, he wore pale blue jeans that ran down to his ankles. Ash's face had changed to show off a deadly smile and wider set eyes.

Ash moved a lock of hair out of his eyes, he froze seeing the familiar red head sitting on the forest floor. Her face reminding Ash of the sea at sunset. Her legs were long which lead to a skinny waist, her stomach was flat and.

"Oh, hey Misty." Ash said in what he hoped to be a casual voice. He waited a few seconds, but she was still staring up at him while holding his old cap. Smiling Ash waved at her, holding her old bag.

Upon seeing her bag Misty jumped up and planted her fists on her hips. "Hey! That's my bag!" Ash smirked while fighting a goofy smile as he heard her voice. Misty faltered seeing Ash's smirk. Shaking it off, Misty held a hand in front of her. "I'd like it back, please."

Ash shook his head while holding it behind him. Frustrated Misty lurched toward the trainer, reaching for her bag. Instead she ran straight into Ash, her head hitting his taut chest.

Smiling Ash wrapped his arms around her, causing Misty to blush again.

"I missed you." Ash whispered as he hugged Misty tighter.

"Oh really?" Ash cringed; he knew what Misty was hinting at.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I should've called, visited or something. There's one thing I really wanted to apologize to you for. Denying my feelings about you." Misty felt as if her entire world froze, her thoughts scattered and a smile formed. "Do you remember when you got your bike back?" Misty nodded against Ash's shoulder. "I knew that moment after the phone call with your sisters that you'd have to leave.I remember you always used to talk about the fact that you were only following me about your bike, so-"

"Let's get something straight here!" placing her hands on Ash's shoulders she pushed away from the trainer. "I didn't just follow you for the bike. If that was the only reason I would've looked really silly." Noting Ash's confused expression, Misty continued. "At first it was just about my bike, but after seeing how much you cared for your Pokémon I saw that I could learn from you, next thing I knew I was falling for you."

"How long were you travelling with me before that started?" Misty shrugged.

"A few months."

"A few months! How long have you, you know, been waiting." Looking at the ground Misty tried to put a time line in her head.

"Around ten years." Misty felt something sink as she saw Ash's expression change to pain. Flustered Misty said the first thing that came to mind. "I did date other guys in that time, one even proposed."

"What! Who was it? Where do they live? Did you like him?" Misty looked down and smiled.

_His so cute when his all jealous. _Misty looked up again to see Ash's eyes were filled with a fire that Misty knew would only get bigger. "Gary Oak proposed." Taking a step back Misty saw Ash curl his hands into fists. "I said no, I didn't feel anything for the guy. I'm pretty sure you know where he lives." Ash nodded before turning toward Pallet town. Panicking Misty grabbed Ash's arm. "Forget it Ash, he hasn't come anywhere near Cerulean since I turned him down."

"Gary has always been one step ahead of me, been better, and got everything he ever wanted. I can't let this slide." Running around to block Ash's path Misty pulled him back.

"Yes you can. Revenge is for people that don't have a life, do you really want to sink that low?" Ash shook his head as he leaned against a tree.

"I thought about staying at the Gym with you at one stage, but I knew if I was going to become a Pokémon master I had to keep travelling. I think even though I didn't know it as a kid I've always seen you as more than a friend." Misty breathed a sigh of relief as Ash changed the topic. "I know only someone that was more than a friend would interrogate my opposition in front of a huge crowd, because you thought Richie had done something to stop me from attending our battle."

"I didn't want you to miss the match because your opposition didn't have the guts to face you." Ash laughed at her, holding the bag away from her when she reached for it. "That reminds me, where did you get another one of those caps?"

"I got it from Kanto Pokémon league officials. Didn't you hear the news? I'm the Pokémon master of the Kanto region." Misty's eyes lit up.

"That's great, Ash!" Before she knew what she was doing Misty wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged him tight. Smiling Ash hugged Misty back and whirled her around.

"I came down here to ask you to join me." Confused Misty pulled away. Chuckling Ash continued. "Give me a second." Ash got down on one knee and started searching through Misty's bag. Curious Misty tried looking into the bag. Swiftly Ash grabbed a small package, pulled it out of the bag and behind his back before Misty could see.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?" While speaking Ash held the little box in front of him and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with two small diamonds and a large one in between.

Shocked, Misty fell to her knees while holding Ash's old cap tighter.

Wordlessly she nodded while she held out a shaky hand.

Shyly Ash slipped the finger onto her finger.

Misty looked at the diamonds sparkling on her finger, the picture was soon blurred by tears.

Smiling Ash picked her up. "Who do you want to tell first?" Misty looked into his eyes, his mother was the first person to come to mind.

* * *

_Start flash back._

"_Hello Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said with a friendly wave._

"_Oh hello, Misty. My you've grown a lot. Anyway What brings you to Pallet?" Nervously walking through the gate Misty looked up at Delia._

"_Is Ash home?" Delia shook her head. Misty's heart dropped. Recognising that expression Delia laid a hand on Misty's shoulder._

"_I hope he opens his eyes soon." Misty looked up confused. "Something similar happened to me and Ash's farther._

"_Oh, I'm not-"_

"_I'd know that look on any woman's face from a mile away." Defeated Misty looked at the ground. "One thing I know is my son's one lucky trainer."_

"_Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." Misty smiled at her before helping her with the gardening._

"_Would you like to stay for dinner?" Misty nodded. "There's one condition though. You have to tell me the moment you two get engaged." Looking at the plants Misty nodded, trying to hide the fact she was blushing."_

_End flashback._

* * *

"Your mother." Ash looked down at Misty, completely confused by what she said. "I made her a promise."

Shrugging Ash carried Misty to Pallet Town.

* * *

"I could've walked." Misty said as Ash put her down.

"I know," he smirked, "but I wanted to carry you." Misty pushed Ash playfully as they approached the Ketchum residence. "It's been awhile, I wonder if she'll recognize me."

"Of course she will! She's your mother." Nodding Ash knocked on the door.

The door swung open seconds later revealing a shocked Delia. Without another thought Delia squeezed her son tightly. "Oh, Ash. It's so good to see you again." Ash hugged her back.

"Long time no see, huh?" Pulling away Delia nodded, and gestured Ash inside. After Ash walked in Delia noticed Misty behind him. "Hello Misty. What brings you here?"

"I made you a promise, remember?" Misty said while holding up her hand. Delia squealed in delight as she hugged Misty.

"I knew he'd come to his senses." Hearing this Ash turned around, far from impressed.

"Hey, I heard that!" Delia grinned at her son, patting his check as she walked past him.

"Good."


End file.
